Out of the Ashes: Phoenix
by ClarityDolphin
Summary: When Percy Jackson died, Phoenix was born. Phoenix was one of SHIELDs best assassins; even if slightly sadistic. Phoenix is constantly in trouble, but this time Nick Fury got sick of his shit, and sent him to The Avengers, to be his prison guards. Clint and Stark are ecstatic, Natasha... Not so much, as the have run into each other before. But no one has a choice! Yup, That's it..


This is a kinda... cliche, topic. Ya' know the whole "Percy joins Shield, demi-gods find him, blah blah." But whatever! I want to say maybe he gets blessed by Hestia and Hades, or only one of them, hence the his codename 'Phoenix' because Hestia is fire, Hades is hellfire?

Yeah cliche... But meh, whatever. Well here is my "masterpiece!"

*The Story Time*

Phoenix was stalking down a stark white hall, knife in his left hand and pistol in his right. His light footfalls sounded a thousand times louder than usual, due to the long, empty hall. Loud thumping, he vaguely recognized as footsteps, thudded down the pass, closer to him. His mind moved a thousand miles a minute, trying to find a way out of this situation without leaving a trail of bodies behind.

He shrugged his shoulders, finding no solution as there were no doors in the hall. Just ahead three people, all covered head to toe in black (Similar to himself), marched around the hallway bend. Phoenix leaned casual-like against the wall, just waiting to be spotted, and it obviously didn't take long.

He wanted to say he wasn't disappointed when the three all shot (with their guns that were not mentioned...) like a Stormtrooper; aka shit aim and not even hitting him once. But damn, he was beyond disappointed. He wanted a challenge dammit! These guys were _amateurs!_

Phoenix sighed sadly, and shot all three in the forehead, barely even aiming. He looked down disgusted. You see, Phoenix wasn't one for blood; ironic, considering he was an assassin and all, but hey everyone has their quirks. Phoenix shook his head and continued walking, spinning the pistol and placing it in the holster on his back as he did so. He took one last look behind him at the blood pooling beneath the three bodies, and continued walking confidently down the white desolate hall.

Not long later Phoenix would begrudgingly admit to being lost in the endless maze of white. "Why the hell is this place so damn confusing!" He mumbled not ten minutes after killing the three soldiers. He kept silently grumbling, a curse mixed in here and there. Phoenix started to take random turns; left, left, right, left, right, right, so and so on, until finally he had arrived at the end.

Directly in front of him was a large steel door, seemingly unprotected. Now that he thought of how 'unprotected' this place was, he realized he had only come across three guards... _"How...fishy."_ He mussed, nearly laughing out loud at his internal word play. Only reason he refrained was that people would think he was even crazier than they already do, and he wouldn't want that, now would he?

Phoenix contemplated on how to get that damn door open. It was steel for gods sakes! He couldn't kick it, those damn people (His targets) take the fun out of everything! He rolled his eyes and decided to do the 'normal' humane thing, he knocked on the damn door, and to his ultimate surprise it opened. "Huh, who would've thought they would open it..." The assassin thought.

So Phoenix did the smart thing, strolled right on in, guns in hand, and shot them off randomly. Worked pretty great too, considering he was shooting blind. Three of the ten people inside fell, two dead one with a major injury. "So, what'cha doing?" Phoenix drawled.

Everyone inside just stared at him blankly, at least until the assassin waved his damn gun around, trying to get someone to answer him. "Well fuck it, never mind." He grumbled, and shot the last remaining seven; killing them all.

Phoenix clicked a button near his ear, accessing his intercom, "Well, mission success I believe." He trailed off. He spun on his heel and sauntered out of the room, grinning widely.

*The End (Of This Chapter)*

Well Phoenix is a semi-sadistic Percy, but hey, what the hell! I know not very long (Only 577 Words), but whatever! I'm in the middle of writing another story, so yeah (The Sea's Dragon) can't be too busy!

This is my new story: Out of the Ashes: Phoenix

Hope you enjoyed!  
~ClarityDolphin


End file.
